On-line casinos are accessible via the Internet. These on-line casinos present a graphical representation of games, such as casino games, to a user on the screen of a computer in communication with the Internet. The user may place wagers, participate in the gaming, and win or lose money. Receipt of winnings, or payment of losses is typically handled through a credit account.